enordienfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Konungakrönikan
Konungakrönikan Kapitel 1 i Enordienkampanjen Akt 1 - Dorkas fall År 1003 Kung Sigard III av Enordien kallar Familjen Silverhierta och berättar sina planer om att hålla ett gästabud i Enordiens ära. Ibjudningar sänds till alla hertigdömen och alla länder utanför Enordien. Hertiginnan Sorya Wallon av Villyrien, Hertiginnan Tova de Fleuron av Elinera och Hertig Stuvard av Sigardska ätten, herren över Månborgen bjuds in, samt Frigreve Timothy Räv av Räfsmark, Friherre Shane av Lamira samt Fursten av Naars rike. Alla kommer efter en månad, dock så kommer en Fursten utan istället kommer en deligastion av rådsmedlemmar från Naars Rike. Gästabudet blir ett praktfiasko då Sigard blir för berusad och under ruset förnedrar Tova av Elinera genom att kalla henne ful, samt att kalla Sorya av Villyrien för en ung hora och stinta. En positiv händelse är dock att Allden Dorkas, Sigards närmaste rådgivare att en förlovning mellan hans dotter Callina Dorkas och Sigismund Silverhierta är en stor möjlighet. Sent på natten så vandrar den förfriskade Kasstor Silverhierta ut för att uträtta behov bakom palatset. Han irrar sig in på en bakgränd och ser något som verkar vara Villyriska soldater som lastar om något. En kista faller till marken och Kasstor tror sig se blå/gula Villyriska uniformer, något Villyrien är förbjudna att ha sedan Corans uppror. Dagen efter gästabudet lämnar både Sorya och Tova staden i morgontimmarna. Familjen Silverhierta försöker spåra vart uniformerna kom ifrån och hamnade och tror sig spårat dem till Villyrien. Detta får hovet att bli oroliga att Villyrien planerar ytterligare ett uppror. Hovriddar Edvard skickades till Naars Rike som diplomat. En tid senare så kommer budet att Allden Dorkas lovat bort sin dotter till Sigismund Silverhierta och ett majestätiskt bröllop börjar planeras. Sigismund blev senare befodrad till härmarsk över Enordiens norra armé. Dock så blev lyckan kort då kung Sigard III blev galen och ströp Callina av misstag när han försökte våldta henne efter att hon nekat honom en invit. Sigard tillfångatogs men flydde upp på slottets tak under ett fruktansvärt oväder. Kasstor var den som fick ner honom från taket. Dagen efter avled Sigard i lunginflamation. Det närmaste rådet till kungen samlades med Elias Donner i spetsen och det bestämdes att Sigardska ätten förverkat sin rätt till kronan och valde att kröna Allden Dorkas som konung. Allden kröntes dagarna efter, utan någon annan hertig eller hertiginna deltagande. Alla adelsmän i Enordia svor honom trohet. Någon dag senare så blev familjen Silverhierta kallad till tronsalen av någon som säger sig vara Elias Donners page. De begav sig ändå till tronsalen där de möts av en ensam Allden som brukade sitta ensam i tronsalen för att samla tankarna. När de verkligen börjar misstänka att något är fel kliver en mörkklädd gestalt ut ur tomma luften och sticker Allden med en böjd och förgiftad dolk. Miriam Silverhierta anfaller denne men när hennes hugg träffar försvinner gestalten i svart rök. Allden avlider omedelbart. Riddar Neil får ett utbrott på Sigismund och lämnas palatset. Man nås av bud att Marcus Dorkas skepp som just skulle lägga an i hamnen brinner och han och hans familj avlider, därmed är de sista Dorkasättlingarna döda. Vid en ritual i regned bränns Alldens kropp på ättetorget och tillsammans med Dorkas ättesvärd så har den sista Dorkas dött och den sista av de gamla ätten är utöd. Akt 2 - Kampen om kronan Kort efter Alldens död nås Enordia av ett illavarslande bud från Elinera. Hertiginnan Tova utropar sig själv till regent, uppbackad av Rosenriddarna vilket inleder Konungakriget. Hennes anspråk baseras på att hon och Sigard nästan blev förlovade för 15 år sedan. Enordia börjar rusta för krig och den kvarvarande delen av Enordia hov, Riddar Elias och familjen Silverhierta börjar utarbeta en plan för hur stabiliteten skall hållas i landet. Speciellt sedan riddarorden de Skrikande örnarna upplöses efter att Dorkas dörr ut då deras lojalitet endast låg till Dorkas. Planer på att styra landet genom ett råd börjar utarbetas, samt att skicka diplomater till de olika hertigdömmena och rikerna för att få stöd. Första planen är att bege sig till Månlandet och få Hertig Stuvards stöd emot Elinera. Samt planer att stärka banden med Räfsmark planeras. Planerna att bege sig till Månborgen grusas då Enordia nås av budet att Stuvard, en egentliga arvingen till kronan, utropar sig till kung och marscherar emot Enordia. Enda hoppet ligger då hos Räfsmark och familjen Silverhierta sänds för att finna deras stöd och trupper då Enordia snart kommer belägras av både Elinera och Månborgen. Familjen Silverhierta begav sig norrut till Järvborgen, där de hämtade upp Rogher. På vägen norrut så stötte de på en stam av bergsfolket Atarer. De fick tanken att be atarerna att finna fler stammar att delta i kriget på Enordiens sida. De lynniga atarerna gick med på detta. Silverhierta kom fram till Räfsmark som ännu inte nåts av budet om Alldens död. Silverhierta bad greve Timothy Räv om att Räfsmark skulle ställa sig på Enordias sida. Greven var till en början osäker då Räfsmarks armé var så liten i förhållande till Månborgens och Elineras. Timothy samlade sitt råd för att diskutera detta, och förhandlingarna tog över två dygn. De kom fram till att om Räfsmark skulle få halva tullen mot för idag, samt tillstånd och hjälp att bygga en katedral i Enordia och kyrkor i resten av Enordien. Silverhierta gick med på detta och Räfsmark rustade för krig. Armén marscherade söderut några dagar senare och mötte vid Järvborgen upp drygt 1500 atarer som samlats. Efter något kaotiska förhandlingar så gick atarerna med på att föra guerillakrig emot Elinera. Atarerna lyckades med sitt uppdrag att trakassera Elineras tross, samtidigt som familjen Silverhierta försökte ta sig till Villyrien men misslyckades. De stoppades av hyrsvärdskompaniet Svarta pilarna som fått kontrakt av Stuvard att vakta gränsen emot Räfsmark. Silverhierta återvände till den Räfsmarkiska armén som fastnat norr om staden för att Elinera och Månborgen belägrat staden från två håll. Efter att en härold från Elinera skanderat att Elinera anser sig ha rätt till kronan och att Räfsmark skulle krossas om de ställde sig på Stuvards sida så fick greve Räv och Silverhierta förhandla öga emot öga med Stuvard. Stuvard var bunden av sin heder att upprätthålla den ed som hans ätt svurit, att bära kronan och upprätthålla Dorkas ideal. Han var medgörlig men vägrade ta tillbaka kravet om att få kronan. Miriam Silverhierta övertygade Stuvard om att smyga in i staden till ättetorget och försöka övertyga honom om att tumma på kravet om kronan. Men Stuvard vägrade ge sig och sade att Silverhierta bestämmer dagen efter vilken sida de tar. Dagen efter så väcks alla av att Elineras armé marscherar i gryningen och gör ett utfall emot staden. Stuvards armé står emot så gott de kan till Räfsmark kan ge sig in i striden till fullo och tillsammans hjälps de åt att driva bort Rosenriddarna och Elineras armé. I Elinera så blir Tova vansinnig över nederlaget, men den myrstike baronen Marcel de Vallen kommer till Rosenhovet med ett förslag som fallet hovet på läppen. Strax innan vintern kom Sir Eddwin och hånfullt lämnade öven stora mängder guld i utbyte mot de Rosenriddare som tillfångatogs vid slaget. Akt 3 - Ett rike i kaos År 1004 Efter en lugn och mild vinter så samlades för första gången Rådet, Miriam Silverhiertas kärleksbarn efter vistelsen i Nars Rike. Rådet besöktet av representanter från Räfsmark; Timothy Räv och Elvira Storm. Från Månborgen kom härmarskarna Felix Marter och Stannos Baran. Från Enordia kom Kasstor Silverhierta och Sigismund Silverhierta. Oväntat kom två baroner ifrån Villyrien också till mötet med mycket skepsis. Från Outarien kom Edora av Outarien, Marcus Dorkas änka och en outarisk baron. Från Lamira kom bud om att de ej hade möjlighet att komma men skulle komma till nästa råd. Från Elinera kom så klart ingen. Efter tre veckors debatterande så enades rådet om Magna Carta, den nya ordningen, samt att Stuvard av Sigardska ätten skulle bli vald till kung stött av rådet. Kröningen skulle hållas när sommaren kommit. Elias Donner valdes som ställföreträdare fram tills dess. Lyckan varade dock kort tid, då samma dag som Stuvard lämnade Enordia så lönnmördades de villyriska sändebuden brutalt och Timothy Räv mördades i sömnen. Det som gjorde saken värre var att den villyriske baronen hann sända ett bud till Villyrien, skrivit minuter innan han dog. Ellvria Storm tar med sig familjen Silverhierta till Räfsmark för att föra tillbaka Timothy Räfs kropp. Väl där så har budet om hans död redan nått broderna Morgen Räv som genast fördömmer Enordien och Rådet för dessa handlingar. Ellvira Storm försvarar Enordien och blir då dömd till straffet att bli Ellvira Korn. I Villyrien tas detta som en grov förolämpning då emmisarierna var sända i tron om att de var säkra. I Villyrien samlar Sorya Wallon sitt hov och avslöjar sin plan. Att med hjälp av en enordisk överlöpare anfalla Månborgen och Enordia mer eller mindre samtidigt, och innan snön försvinner då ingen förväntar sig ett anfall innan våren. Överlöparen visar sig vara Neil Walder. Sorya sprider ut tabarder och flaggor med Villyriens gamla emblem, det gyllene tornet på den blå bakgrunden till alla i hovet och alla officerer och Villyrien går ut i krig. De villyriska trupperna lyckades lätt belägra Månborgen och Stuvard, samtidigt som den andra delen av armén närmade sig Enordia, som ännu inte var berdd för en belägring. Härmarks Sigismund Silverhierta hade påbörjat upprustningen av staden men detta hann aldrig slutföras. Riksmarks Wylliam Brett samlar de få trupper som finns utanför staden för ett motanfall emot den överlägsna villyriska armén, trots att Elias Donner försöker avråda honom. Istället förmår Elias familjen Silverhierta att packa sina saker och möta honom vid en taverna i hamnen vid solnedgången. Utanför portarna utkämpas en strid som de enordiska trupperna förlorar. Silverhierta tar med sig Ellvira Korn och en handfull följeslagare till hamnen. Där möter Elias dem och berättar att de måste bege sig ut på en svår resa. Garrighan Hart hade sänts av Elias att utföra ett uppdrag och återvänder med ett bylte. Elias avslöjar byltets innehåll, Dorkas ättesvärd. Han avslöjar att det svärdet som begravdes med Allden Dorkas ej var ättesvärdet. Detta för att Dorkasätten ännu inte vad utdöd, det fanns en sista ättling. Detta avslöjar Elias vara Kasstor Silverhierta. Kasstor är egentligen Alldens son Ungmar Dorkas, som Elias i hemlighet räddat från vågorna när han räddade Callina Dorkas. Han berättar för Silverhierta att de måste bege sig till Varglandet och hämta Worgons Ättlingar, vargfolket för att besergra Villyrien. Elias berättar att de endast kommer lyssna på en Dorkas. Elias berättar att dagen efter kommer de öppna portarna och kapitulera inför Sorya Wallon och invänta Silverhiertas återkomst. Akt 4 - Exil Silverhierta och deras följen anlände till det mytomsbunda Varglandet någon vecka senare. De anlägger vid en strand och undersöker området utan att finna några varglänningar. Efter lite bråk i gruppen beger de sig med båten och finner en ö som uppenbarligen använts som lägerplats. Därifrån ser de ett skepp som de följer åter till strandlägret där de fann en övergiven båt. Kasstor och hans följe följde efter dem och fann en lägerplats. Efter lite oenigheter i gruppen går alla med på att följa Kasstor på jakt efter Thorwald. Efter en dags sökande efter en stig stöter de på en grupp varglänningar ledda av Gwyddr av Mörka skogen. I Enordia förbereder sig det villyriska hovet på att slå tillbaka en elinerisk invasion, samt rensa ut de tillhåll av enodriska motståndsmän. Då anländer friherre Duan Shane av Lamira. Han hade rest för att delta i Rådet, men fann att Rådet redan var upplöst och att villyriska trupper tagit över. Han diskuterade då en enklasre allians med villyrierna och att hans svärdsskämpar ska hjälpa till att slå ner adelsmännen i norra Månlandet som ännu inte gett upp. Rosenhovet har återhämtat sig efter nyheten att villyrien tagit makten och planerar att slå tillbaka. Planen läggs ut runt att inta Gränsvakten och sen använda de naariska legionerna att anfalla Enordia. I Varglandet beger sig Silverhierta långt in i de djupa skogarna och stöter på grupper med varglänningar. Där får de veta att Thorwald är död sedan flera år, och att hans son Thorald är hövding över worgonerna nu. De stöter även på en liten grupp av de mystiska mujadiinerna som varglänningarna jagar bort. Tydligen så ska ökenfolket som varglänningarna kallar dem syssla med onda saker. I Enordien så belägrar Rosenriddarna borgen Gränsvakten och tvingar dess herre att kapitulera, vilket resulterar i ytterligare en seger för Elineras framryckande trupper. När familjen Silverhierta anländer till worgonernas by så möts de av hövding Thorald och hans dotter Tildi. Thorald är bitter över att hans far väntade bud från Elias Donner att få återvända till Enordien, och att pga detta och det som Thorwald hade lovat varglänningarna så har det blivit spänt i Varglandet. Thorald känner att han måste tänka på vad han skall göra och beger sig till de visa kvinnorna i Vita bergen. Thorald återvände efter ett par dagar från Vita bergen och hade bestämt sig. De visa kvinnorna hade sagt att "blodet skulle bestämma", ett gammalt vargländskt ordspråk och betyder att två från de två parterna i en allians skulle få ett barn och om barnet överlever sin första vinter så var alliansen menad att lyckas. Det bestämdes att Kasstor och Tildi skulle vigas, vilket de görs på nästkommande ting. I norr rasar kriget och det blodiga Slaget om Pascall står, där Villyrien blir besegrade av Elineras krigsmakt och tillbakadrivna till Enordia. Efter att Elineras tross åter anfallits av atarer så utropar Tova en utrotning av folket. Alla som dödar en atar kommer belönas med ett silver. Efter att Elinera använt utklädda riddare som låssades vara räfsmarkare så förklarar Villyrien krig emot Räfsmark. Året efter, 1007 så föds på våren Senja Dorkas, dotter till Kasstor och Tidli. Barnet är friskt och mår väl. På hösten så anländer ett litet följe villyrier, ledda av riddar Neil till Varglandet. Gwyddr från Mörka skogen förråder Silverhierta till villyrierna, men riddar Neil dödar villyrierna och avslöjar sig själv som en av de som vaktat Dorkasätten. Det var han som låssades upplösa Skrikande örnarna för att de skulle avvakta att riddar Elias skulle avslöja vem som var den överlevande Dorkas. Akt 5 - Återkomsten Kasstor förgiftar Gwyddr som vandrar ut och dr i skogen. Miriam och de andra syskonen misstänker detta och börjar ta avstånd från Kasstor efter hans beteende. Vintern 1007 begav sig familjen Silverhierta åt olika håll. Miriam tillsammans med Elvira Storm beger sig i hemlighet till Månborgen och förklarar sin plan för Stuvard som gör sig redo att höja banéren emot villyrierna. Sigismund beger sig också till norr och näslar in sig bland Svarta pilarna som hyrts in av villyrierna att tillsammans med lamiriska svärdskämpar belägra Stenborgen och familjen Marynn. Rogher begav sig runt i Varglandet och fann där kärleken. I Naars rike har Frust Daman samlat det lilla rådet för att bestämma vad som skall göras med en naarisk mecenats donation till det naariska kulturlivet. De bestämmer att de skall bygga fler badhus på landsbygden. Efter mötet så kommer en härold som skanderar att en av besökarna från de svarta skeppen som anlänt vill träffa frusten. Mannen som anländer är helt klädd i svarta kläder av okänd stil. Han precenterar sig som Elphilip Quadon från Cradanien och säger sig komma med "hopp och fred och vänskap i Skymningens tid". Våren 1008 reste Månborgen sina banér emot Villyrien och gjorde en marsch söderut för att inta Enordia. Marschen är hård men de når ändå huvudstaden fort. Riddar Neil hade i förväg lyckats få iväg stora delav en den villyriska flottan mot Elinera under tron att Elinera anföll igen. Från Outar anföll den Enordiska flottan och varglänska härjarna hamnen. Familjen Silverhierta smög sig in genom den hemliga gången in i staden och lyckades öppna portarna så Månborgens trupper kunde ta sig in. Väl inne anfalls den villyriska armén i flanken av Skrikande örnar som gjort sig redo inne i staden. Sigismund leder anfallet emot hamnen och intar den och lyckas öppna för de outariska skeppen. Silverhiertas följe lyckas ta sig in i palatset, där möter de upp villyriska hovet. Efter en strid där Sorya Wallon nästan nedgör Kasstor obeväpnad så tillfångar Miriam henne och även Willac Svinil som kämpat som en titan emot de enordiska trupperna. Riddar Elias anländer och den sedan tidigare tillfångatagna Thomas Arkadies kapitulerar armén. Den ende som vägrar kapitulera är Simon Grendon, som gör ett utfall emot Elias innan han dödads av Sigismund. Elias visar sig vara skadad och faller ihop. Stuvard sänder efter livmedikus, men detta visar sig vara för sent. Elias dör efter att han avslöjat ytterligare en hemlighet, att han burit med sig Worgons ättesvärd. Han överlämnar detta till Kasstor innan han somnar in. Riddar Neil stormar in, galen av sorg över att ha förlorat sin mentor och gråter fram att han gjorde det han gjorde för att visa sig lika värdig som Elias. Kasstor överlämnar ättesvärdet till Thorwald och från den dagen var de två återstående ätterna Dorkas och Worgon. Hela staden känner att med Elias så dog en era. Vid ett hov någon vecka sedan beslutas att Villyrien skall få behålla sina färger och inte återta skammens grå. Dock så erbjuds de att bli medlemmar i Rådet för att få Enordiens beskydd. Sorya Wallon accepterar detta för sitt folks skull. När hovet nästan är slut rusar Miriam upp emot Kasstor och Stuvard med dragna vapen, dock så anfaller hon ej dem utan ur ingentinget kommer en mörk skugga som visar sig vara en mörk skepnad som dräpte Allden Dorkas. Miriam lyckas me dstor skicklighet döda denne då denne försökte döda Kasstor och Stuvard. Liket rullar nerför tronens trappsteg och blir liggande i en pöl av lila blod. När de undersöker varelsen i kåpan så har den hud svart som kol, vitt hår och spetsiga öron... Ta dig tillbaka till Huvudsidan.